Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the banned episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edbecomes dangerously angry and violent, so Edd and Eddytry to cheer him up, but they only end up overlord kill him and alien invasion. Little Ed Blue Script Contents http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Ed_Blue# hide#Plot #Memorable Quotes #Trivia #Gallery #Video #See also Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy'slatest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow and boring, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Eddy more profit from it). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a pestered mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Eddy taunting him. Ed and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy again. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ed's head continuously to no end. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Kevin for revenge, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer up Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed violently closes the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron O' Beefdip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron O' Beefdip's back, making him belch fire onto the play and burning them both to a crisp. They finally tried their last attempt. Eddy dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken-like manner, but Ed, becoming even more annoyed than before, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head, shoves it down the rest of his body, and shoves him straight down into the dirt. Eddy's patience has run out by now, clearly fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, demanding he cheer up, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major rampage-like tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed as he demands solitude, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ed's anger vanishes, The Overlord they ambush and brutally kill Ed and capture. However The Overlord's forces attack, having placed a tracking device on target is Autobots Army and Humans whom Overlord wants to call Decepticons and alien Invasion and attack it. The Overlord, the Decepticons droids and invasion attack Edd and Eddy, and his friends escape into a whole of cartoon world by the Zeus (Hercules) Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Sarah complaining "'I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like? Some 'popcorn fairy'?" over Rolf and sends the popcorn flying to Jimmy ---- *'Eddy': "There's big cash in showbiz, Double D. Unless you're on cable." ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own beeswax!" a soda at Kevin "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: "Right… FOOD FIGHT!" kids, except Jonny, begin to throw food at each other ---- *'Ed': "Away with you! Unwanted pesterers!" Sarah: "ED!'' You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I LIVE HERE, TOO!" Ed: shouts "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Okay, we better go." Kevin: "You read my mind!" Jonny: and not frightened "Catch ya on the rebound, Slick!" Edd: "Is it me or is Jonny's vocabulary deteriorating?"'' ---- *'Eddy': at Ed "Hey rumpled forehead! I'll give you three to get over yourself!" Ed's jersey collar "One! Smile you miserable-! Two! Snap out of it you-!" grabs Eddy's face Ed: "YOU TORMENT ME!" Eddy into a nearby tree Eddy: "I'm hurt now." ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!"up a plunger ---- *'Edd': "Ed..." Ed's jacket's shoulders for an obvious reason "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" hugs Ed to try to cheer him up "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" Ed: pushing Edd's chair away from him "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey Double D, is that a lump on a log?" turns the log the other way Edd: "Ed certainly is long in the face, Eddy." Eddy: Double D "That's because he doesn't have a chin, Einstein." '''Ed': at Eddy "SHUT UP!!" Eddy: back "YOU SHUT UP!!!" Edd: "Eddy, please! Ed's having a bad day!" Eddy: "Ed's a wuss."'' ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh, Plank?" ---- *'Edd': "...A MURDER!!!!! Ed's bad mood was all because he had a MURDER?!" Jonny: away in the distance "He's mad, I tell ya, mad!" AND THERE'S A DECEPTICONS INVASION! RUUUUUNNNN!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- *'Ed': Eddy shocked a The Overlord "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! is using his magic pocket Grunt!!! *The Overlord: GET THEM ALL!!!!!!!!! WANTS AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!! *'Ed': Grunt!! breathed cough stop alive and dead *The Overlord: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NICE TRY BOYS!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU! DECEPTICONS!!!! COME HERE AND ATTACK, DESTROY!!!! DESTROY!!! ALL OF THEM!!! *The Overlord: DECEPTICONS KILLED THOSE FUCKING BASTARD!!!! his hand to attack Edd and Eddy AND GET KILL ALL OF THEM!!!!!!! *Eddy: RUN!!! IT'S THE OVERLORD!!!!! THE OVERLORD IS TRIED TO KILL ED!!!!! *Edd: EVERYBODY!!! RUN!! IT'S THE OVERLORD!!!!!!! Scream *Zeus: HEY!!!! [seeing Eddy and Edd] '' Leave them Alone!!!!! *The Overlord: I WISH I KILLED ED!!!! ---- *'Eddy': ''getting sprayed with flames from Ed's toy "Nice toy." D whispers into his ear ---- *'Eddy': screaming "THAT'S IT!" reached his boiling point, he charges at Ed "I've had it up to''HERE'', WITH YOUR BAD MOOD! Crack a smile! Bust a gut! Be happy!" Ed on the back of his head "GET OVER IT!" snaps, tearing his eyebrow in half Ed: at the top of his lungs "BIG TROUBLE!" to yell; Edd faints, while Eddy's shirt gets ripped off by the force of Ed's yell; Ed stops yelling and starts destroying the playground Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed's chin was visible in this episode. However, in "A Boy and His Ed", Eddy said "We'll have a better chance of Ed growing a chin!" and Ed is usually seen without a chin. It is possible that his chin only appears when he's angry. **Sarah punches Jonny in his cheek, but in the next few shots, if you look closely, his cheek is undamaged but he has a black eye. **While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on, completely undamaged. *During the Eds' movie, one of the beginning credits (the one with "Feeturing Edd and Ed", in which "featuring" is misspelled) was placed upside down and that beginning credit more likely switched "Edd" and "Ed" around. Other spelling errors include the second slide, saying "Staring Eddy" and the third one, reading "Direkted by Eddy". Obviously either Ed or Eddy wrote the text for the slides, since Edd would not make any spelling errors in his handwriting. *The pebble in Ed's shoe is an allusion to the phrase "pebble in your shoe", which usually refers to a minor annoyance, though in Ed's case it proved to be much more than that. *The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) appear in Little Ed Blue *This is the first and only episode where Ed's uni-brow is separated. In this case he ripped it half while he was in his angry state, but it is shown reconnected again after it was ripped in half. *This is the second major appearance of Baron O' Beefdip. *Eddy says, "I'm hurt now!" for the second time; he said this for the first time in "Cry Ed". *Ed's comic Marlene of the Deep is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson May. *This is the third time Ed stands up to Sarah, and the first time it works. The second time Ed stood up to Sarah, when Eddy told him to, was in "Is There an Ed in the House?" and the first was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *This marks one of the very few times Eddy and Kevin get along with each other. *It is interesting to note that the kids never asked Eddy for a refund. *This is the second time Jonny says "He's mad I tell you! MAD!" The first time was in "Dear Ed". *This is the first and only appearance of Ed's favorite food, pudding skin, but it was previously mentioned by Edd in "Cry Ed". Category:Lost episode